1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unloading mechanism, and more particularly, to an unloading mechanism for unloading an electronic component and a related computer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic components of a notebook computer, such as a battery or a portable hard disk, are conventionally installed on a bottom of the notebook computer. In conventional mechanical design, a user overturns the notebook computer to assemble or disassemble the electronic components from a casing of the notebook computer via a conventional lock mechanism. Generally, the user operates the conventional lock mechanism by both hands, which means the conventional lock mechanism is complicated and difficult to operate, so that the inconvenient operation affects impression and satisfaction of the electronic product. Thus, design of a lock mechanism having convenient assembly and disassembly is an important issue of the mechanism design industry.